


Divine

by Missy2020



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy2020/pseuds/Missy2020
Summary: John and Stephan find contentment and love.I am new to this fandom...Please don't beat me up too bad. 😢
Relationships: Lord John Grey/Stephan von Namtzen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Divine

Divine 

"When are you leaving?" Stephan asked. John peers out of the window, looking over the sprawling woods that was Stephan Von Namtzen's estate. "I didn't say I was leaving," John spoke lowly. 

Since returning to London, John and Stephan had reconnected. They indeed shared letters throughout the years, but John always held Stephan away from his heart. They ran into each other by sheer coincidence. London, the busy epicenter of society. So many shops, bars, and dinners. I suppose it was bound to happen. Olivia loved the shops. And what was her first order of business for her favorite cousin??? Dragging him around London, shopping..... John was exhausted and overtaken with how much this city changed every time he left. So, as he was nearly running out of one of the swankiest shops in London, he nearly collided with Von Namtzen. 

"John is that... Stephan barely spoke from pure astonishment. John's eyes were as big as saucers. Stephan?? They shared a brief embrace. Olivia was looking at them both awkwardly. John turned to Olivia, introducing them. They both had been formerly acquainted. Olivia caught a glimpse of a lace she believed would go with a pattern. She excused herself, leaving John and Stephan.  
Stephan hesitated at first… looking at John with a crooked smile. "Interesting turn of events. I have been thinking about you." John looked up at him wondering where the hell this was going to lead to. John sighed and admitted that he had missed him. Life had been hectic. All those years ago in London, when they both succumbed to their feelings, they didn't try to explore something permeant. Duty, children, and Germany and The Colonies were beginning a lifetime away…. They relented that they would never have more than what they had that night. 

John began by telling Stephan about his return to London. The death of Lord Dunsany had left many things to settle. Dunsany had always loved John as one of his children. He also respected and trusted him. He looked after the significant estate that was left to William, but now, John was going to help assist William with the numerous affairs that come with the title and money. Stephan looked grieved by this development. "I know what it is to have so much responsibility at an early age." William has had an excellent teacher. John smiled coyly… "I can't take credit for everything," John spoke while smiling. Enough about me, what have you been doing? Are the kids still in London? Well, Siggy is in Germany, but the rest are all over the place. I'm here by chance. I am visiting my sister. "Oh, she still lives in London. Tell her that she is a true Londoner now." Lol

John and Stephan stared quietly…. Stephan begins with, "We need to…."

Olivia catches up with them and is in a beautiful mood. "there you are…. John, I really needed your taste at that last place. Sensing that she was interrupting something… Her face plain, trying to figure it out. John saves everyone from awkwardness. "Olivia, you are always trying to use me for something." John pauses and says that he needs to get back to this outing with Olivia. Stephan gently grabs his arm and says. "We should have a drink later." John felt the electricity of Stephan's touch and new that this wouldn't be an ordinary drink.

…………………………………………………………

That was six months ago… Neither of them expected the depth of their actions, but going, it seems that they have embarked on something dangerous. For the first time, in a long time, John felt he needed and loved. He didn't think he could ever have this type of love again. Hector had been the standard for so many years. He had held his heart with the greatest care. When he died, John felt adrift in so many ways. He had to find out what life was without Hector in it. Never once did he question that love. God knows that the love he had for Jamie was deep but never returned. He had run from his feelings for Jamie… Loving him had been a curse. And Percy was a mistake. Leaving the Colonies had been bittersweet. He had resigned himself to a life of loneness. No Hector, no Jamie, and no Percy. What was life, if it was to be lived alone?

John stared out of the window, looking across the grounds and knew that this was something entirely different. Stephan was an intriguing man, but he also was a loving man. He worshipped him in some ways. John never insisted on being treated with so much regard, but Stephan loved to pamper him and feed him. He had to admit that he enjoyed being spoiled. He would have never guessed that he would submit to someone, but here he was, completely and utterly spoiled and in love. Stephan moaned and turned over, glancing at John. "When are you leaving?" John looked out the window, looking over the woods that was Stephan Von Namtzen's estate. "I didn't say I was leaving," John spoke lowly. “I think I am at home.” Stephan looked at him with a tenderness he has grown to know quite well and said “You, my love, are at home.” John laid back in the bed and fell straight into Stephan’s chest. They were like two complete pieces of a divine love.


End file.
